Race for the Four Keys
Disclaimer Fangirl1418 didn’t create the art. All credit goes to the artist. Author *Fangirl1418 RP cover Sorry, I couldn’t get everyone’s characters in the art. I drew it then I realized I was missing a person and my page wasn’t big enough. Anyway Luciana (far left) belongs to PandaPrincess7, the on right of Luciana is Luna (belongs to Light304), the middle on Anlyth (belongs to Blondewave), the far right is Kyrssa (belongs to me), and next to her is a Dovellin (belongs to Lialee). E11B7CFA-7DD3-4CF0-AFE9-F37EB63E7A38.jpeg|Race for the Four Keys RP cover Introduction 7AF17EF0-A5FD-4BDA-92BD-55268F569C81.jpeg| The four magical keys * The Key to Paradise (Found. Currently in the possession of the apprentices.) * The Key To Life (Found. Currently in the possession of the apprentices) * The Key To Darkness (Found. Currently in the possession of S.H.A.D.E.) * The Key To Time 4F9DEF57-C17A-4141-9408-1B4EB592CC3F.jpeg| The six magical items * A vial of healing potion (In Sorrel’s possession) * A book of magical creatures (In Luna’s possession) * A staff that can cast spells and charms (In Luciana’s possesssion) * An amulet pendant that wards off dark spirits (In Dovellin’s Possession) * A magic mirror that allows you to see a person's real character (For instance you can point the mirror at the person or creature and you’ll be able to see their true character. If their true character is bad they will appear as a hideous skeleton,if their true character is good they will as a beautiful angel.) (In Anlyth’s possession) * A magical compass that will help guide them to the location of the keys. (In Kyrssa’s possession) 88047E11-14D8-49A3-BAA1-9F967CA61D38.jpeg|Six magical items Locations 3ED59235-965F-43C2-950F-7E4C622520A2.jpeg|Murdock (village and Apprenticeship School). There the journey starts. 44546546-24E4-409B-8D4B-3C58CA169D77.jpeg|The Haunted Woods C26C65A5-91DB-4349-B4BB-67F35DD29AD0.jpeg|The Aurdan Forest 095A0571-0A77-4767-B260-431D88720EB5.jpeg|The living tree (hiding place of The Key to Life) 4B00487E-6A6A-45E2-BCDC-5CD51348F0BF.jpeg|The Forest Path F73CDDCE-DB48-4B7D-A79F-68D7FD342484.jpeg|Deep Cavern Jail (Hiding Place of the Key of Darkness). 29B6429D-6688-4E2F-8214-1830E053F201.jpeg|The Purple Fronds C9B2E5E5-57E0-40A2-ACBC-844E4B1441EB.jpeg|Frozen Peak (Hiding place of the key of paradise) B4EB579E-B855-4924-901D-69506E6A2B94.jpeg|The Sparkling Pond 429BCE2C-7A58-4231-8B0F-106FB10A2732.jpeg|The Temple (Hiding place of the Key to Paradise) F4402C0D-F27F-484D-A95C-EDE41C7B4013.jpeg|Daegon’s House, Room of Puzzles (Hiding place of the key to time) Characters Anlyth Shawynn (Blondwave) * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Type being: Elf * Family: Anlyth is a daughter of the ruler of Emerald Mountains (part of Elvendale), Ilimitar Rinleaf Shawynn. * Personality: She's used to royalty and she speaks politely and is really gentle. But despite her behavior she knows how to use her bow and weapons, and if someone isn't polite or tries to hurt people close to her, she can be very sharp. * Appearance: A little bit wavy steel blue long hair, darker turquoise eyes, light skin. Usually wears cyan, deep pink and blue, because these are her favorite colors, and green, which is Emerald Mountains color. She often wears a pink flower in her hair. When she's outside, she wears a hoodie and armour underneath. * Skills: She has skills of mind-reading, but she doesn't like to use them. It has its price - she has to concentrate, because if not, she can't ignore the inner voices/thoughts of other people around her. That's one of the reasons why it's hard to sleep for her. Also, she has often clever ideas, because she thinks a lot about things which other people don't tend to think about. * Weaknesses: Anlyth likes saying true, but sometimes she's just too honest. She is thoughtful, but because of having many questions or because of being quiet (thinking) she can strain someone's nerves. * More info: #After her mother's death she doesn't speak with her father, because they don't get on well. That's the reason why she spends majority of her time in forest, and likes animals almost even more than elves. For example, she lied to her father that she's going to the etiquette lesson, but she headed to the forest and was there all day long. #Anlyth also owns Smaragd, her Emerald bow, which she has stolen from her father's army (he has thousands). #In Emerald Mountains people use letter-owls and everyone has own, Anlyth has one named Em (Emerald, the royal owl). When Anlyth whistles a special melody, her owl arrives in a while. Emerald understands elven and human language. AnlythShawynn4RP.png|Anlyth in a dress AnlythShawynn4RP2.jpg|Anlyth in her clothes for fighting Dovellin Marrinette Parigea (SylvianArtist) * Nicknames: Dove, Dovely, Shorty (but only if you're close) * Gender: Female * Age: 12 * Personality: Pessimistic, introverted, quiet, critical and insecure, but is sweet and fun. * Description: Dove is shy at first, but if you get to know her, she'll be loyal and a bit chatty. She thinks a lot, may be considered a 'nerd' in that form, but is rather athletic as well. * Appearance: Shiny purple hair, big blue eyes, a white outfit, 5'0. * Skills: Strength, teleport 100 feet. * Weapons: Small ornate throwing dagger * Weaknesses: Not very brave, skittish, doesn't socialise well. Nowadays Anime girl.png|Dove (currently played by SylvianArtist) White dress.png|Dove’s outfit In the past Dove.jpg|Dovellin in the past (used to be played by Conservative Cupcake Queen Dove dress.jpg|Dovellin in the dress from the past Gordon Farre (Fangirl1418) F7AD4770-5BE6-41D5-A87B-F7EC1AF8962E.jpeg|Apprenticeship Master. Kaj Cyrus (CaitlynGrace) * Gender: Female * Age: 20 * Type being: Human * Personality: Kaj is strong willed, no nonsense, and stubborn. Kaj is often cynical and will question everything. * Appearance: Long blonde hair, deceivingly cute girlish face, brown eyes. * Skills: She is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and also sword fighting she knows how to use many different weapons but she is not extremely skilled at all of them. Kaj's magical ability is that she can speak with animals however "animals aren't much for company". Despite seeming cold hearted, she has a very special soft spot for animals. * Weaknesses: is hydrophobic (the fear of water), hates snakes, and is to hard headed and often unreasonable * More info: #She has been working and training under the Apprenticeship Master for many years. #As an infant, she was dropped off on the doorstep of an orphanage with a note with her name written on it. #She is extremely smart and willing to learn things, she knows several languages but often does not use them. #She tends to downplay her accomplishments as well as pain. #If she forms a bond with a person she will remain loyal and a good friend. #She is hardly ever seen without her Plague Doctor mask on and her hair tucked into her scarf. A024faa2-e744-49b8-8818-0febb6b07b75.png| Kyrssa (Fangirl1418) EBAE0E31-760B-404A-9E94-75E352302D03.jpeg 3ADCC401-2405-4DAA-BE91-3EC63BE2B9D2.jpeg|Kyrssa's cat. Luciana Windsworth (PandaPrincess7) * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Type being: Pegasi-Elf hybrid * Personality: Laid back, sweet, caring and loyal. Luciana is a very calm and collected person. * Skills: Can conjure wind * Flaws: Is very sarcastic and has a wry sense of humor * Family: Dr. Misty Windsworth (Mother), Dr. Aeolius Windsworth (Father) and Auzure and Aura (Younger sisters. Aura is 12 and Aura is 9). LucianaNew.png|The new Luciana Luciana.jpg|The old version Luciana Luna Ella Moonlight (Light304) * Gender: Female * Age: 12 * Personality: Bookworm, hot-tempered, quiet, shy, kind, caring. * Description: Luna is most at home in a library or out under the full moon. * Appearance: Pale skin, silver-blonde hair, purple eyes, silver rimed glasses, purple blue and silver dress, translucent wings, small moon necklace. * Skills: Good eyesight, giant vocabulary, can store moonlight in her necklace to use in spells. * Weaknesses: Needs to wear an eye mask to sleep, doesn't socialize well. Sorrel (BookLover80) * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * Type being: Half-human half-elf * Personality: A strong, brave soul, she makes impulsive decisions when she feels strongly about something. * Skills: Can see in the dark. She's athletic, archer in training, knows basic herbology. 6DFA92AF-FEB4-4458-A4E4-62A130166CE7.jpeg| Villain Characters Magnum ShadowSlinger (BookLover80) * Age: 20 * Type being: Human * Personality: Arrogant, devious, cunning, brave. * Job: Assassin for Shade * Skills: Can block anyone reading his thoughts D678B36E-3860-4B51-BE4A-C29944DC4F3B.jpeg Raven Widdler (Fangirl1418) D37B22EA-CE14-416D-9BDB-16CDE5438655.jpeg Other Characters Peregrina 60EB8BD4-8924-4100-91A0-2D7D377BEA4A.jpeg 004608D1-BC75-4EB9-84F3-FE5EFD55C7EE.jpeg|1st Troll F9A95375-222C-4E36-A65E-D9ED450D7455.jpeg|2nd Troll. Useful Spells Invisibility (Spoken) ”No one can see us. No one will make a fuss, for no one can see us.” Quick Healing (Spoken) ”Powers of health, use your healing, help us save this being.” Quick healing (Spoken; used by dark mages/wizards/elves) ”Dark magic of healing, use your powers to restore your servant’s well being.” Rules # You can play one MC (main character), and magical creatures and beings they meet through their journey to find the Four Keys. # Your MC can be male or female. # Your MC can have one magical power but it can’t be that powerful. # Include a character bio. # No bullying. # No stealing characters but you can borrow them as long as you have the creators permission. # Your MCs can’t die but the bad guys can. # Four other people can join. # You can play pets of your MCs. # There will be bad guys. You can play one bad MV (Main Villain). # Once you join this RP you can not exit. If you do decide to quit you must assign your character to another user. If you don’t have time to assign the character to another user someone will have to take over the character without assigned permission, but the character will still remain yours. Characters can not become non-existent or just disappear. Other Info # Fangirl1418 will be playing the apprenticeship master but only briefly in the beginning and possibly in the very end of the RP. # This Roleplay is medieval fantasy. Category:Role-Plays